El chico que no sabía sonreír
by Peyton Irukami
Summary: "El chico que no sabía sonreír", así le llaman los del barrio cuando pasa frente a ellos para causarles gracia, nadie entiende como puede estar alguien tan amargado, ellos no saben el dolor que es perder al ser amado... [De la serie Disparity in Love] soft shonen ai, 5x2


Disparity in Love

Historia 1. El chico que no sabía sonreír

Un gruñón, un hombre que siempre está de mal humor, siempre quejándose, creyendo que los demás están por debajo de él, un hombre que solo conoce su propio sentido de la justicia, no le gusta que nadie le hable, mucho menos para decir estupideces de esas que tanto odia escuchar, un hombre que detesta la risa en sí misma, que no sabe ni vivir ni mucho menos morir, porque pisa la tierra como muñeco de trapo, sin rumbo ni destino

Se dice que una vez amó, hace mucho tiempo, cuando era más joven y feliz, muchos dicen que era amable y amaba todas las cosas que lo rodeaban, aunque no era de personalidad alocada sabía de la vida, de lo hermosa que ésta era. Hubo un tiempo, hace tantos años, en que fue la persona más bondadosa, que tendía la mano a los demás, que se compadecía del débil, pero no ahora, en el presente detestaba a las personas débiles, las humillaba de ser posible

Las personas del barrio dicen que sufrió un gran dolor, uno que lo transformó. Se convirtió en el limón amargo que se teme colocar en una limonada, porque perdió el amor de la mujer soñada, ella murió, borró su sonrisa de la faz del mundo y él no volvió a ser el hombre que era, se encerró en sí mismo, se convirtió en un ogro, aunque era joven parecía más viejo, su vida se apagó el día que la vida de ella se esfumó.

Pero entonces los del barrio se preguntan ¿Quién es ese chico? Parece estar muy interesado en él, lo busca para llamar su atención con la grande sonrisa que todos aman. Pero el gruñón lo repele, detesta que lo siga, que le hable del amor a la vida, odia que le diga que el mundo es hermoso y que quiere mostrárselo a través de la poesía, incluso se ofrece a leerle algunos versos, pero él lo repele, odia la compañía

Aquel chico llegó al barrio hace unos meses, es alegre y simpático, habla con todos y todos hablan bien de él. Es amable, es cariñoso y juguetón, nadie creería nunca, si los viere juntos, que ambos tienen la misma edad.

El gruñón siempre sale por el pan a las siete de la tarde, cuando el panadero acaba de sacarlo del horno, el otro chico siempre está al pendiente, espera que salga y camina a su lado, hablándole de cosas positivas, cosas en las que el otro no cree, por las que no puede sonreír, pero conforme pasa el tiempo deja de gritarle que se aleje, ahora solo escucha en silencio, a su lado, con el ceño fruncido pero escuchando, eso hace feliz al otro, sabe que con el tiempo puede curar un corazón herido.

"El chico que no sabía sonreír", así le llaman los del barrio cuando pasa frente a ellos para causarles gracia, nadie entiende como puede estar alguien tan amargado, ellos no saben el dolor que es perder al ser amado. Pero el otro si lo sabe aunque no se lo ha dicho, él vivió lo mismo, padeció de la angustia y la tristeza, pero encontró el perdón de sí mismo y a la vida, ahora sonríe y es feliz, su nombre es Duo Maxwell, un estudiante de literatura que ama la vida porque ésta le ha mostrado lo maravillosa que es, por eso quiere mostrárselo al otro, el que no sabía sonreír, su nombre es Wufei Chang, un chico que no estudia, solo trabaja para mantener a distancia a su madre, a quien no le habla, con quien solo siente deber moral y ya, él solo vive para sí mismo, por eso no sabe lo que es la felicidad, pero el otro lo quiere cambiar.

Duo se enamoró de él cuando el tiempo le permitió conocer la voz de su alma sumida en la tristeza, porque sintió en ese corazón un latido semejante al suyo, por eso un día le habló de él, le mostró que se puede amar después de haberlo perdido todo.

El tiempo pasó, quizás el corazón de Wufei no sanó por completo, pero la alegría del otro le hizo comprender que mientras se tenga aún aire que respirar existe vida, y que la de uno mismo vale por sí sola, no depende de la existencia de nadie más, aunque compartir al lado del ser amado también complemente la alegría de existir. Ahora lo sabe, ahora lo entiende, actualmente sabe que puede volver a ser feliz

Ahora caminan los dos juntos de la mano, hacia el atardecer cada día, yo los veo desde la ventana y sonrío, he sido testigo de lo que han vivido y sé que se merecen el uno al otro, ahora me siento feliz, porque el hombre a quien quise tanto ha vuelto amar, ahora puedo descansar en paz, adiós amado, sé feliz, vuelve a sonreír

FIN

Mi ópera prima ¿Qué les pareció? No sean tan malos conmigo onegai! Sé que es corto y algo inconcluso pero espero les haya gustado, la historia era narrada por la ex novia de Wufei, imaginé que sería Meilan, así escribí la historia, perdonen las fallas, es difícil escribir en segunda persona

Gracias por leer y esperen más relatos de ésta serie que es mi proyecto primero, 'Disparity in Love: porque el amor no entiende de razones, cuando llega es capaz de poner nuestro mundo de cabeza" es la premisa de todas las historias que subiré y principalmente serán parejas incluso poco usadas, será mi experimento jeje, chau! Nos leemos!


End file.
